ht_academyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hidden Truth Academy
thumb|386px|Escudo de la Academia =Hidden Truth Academy= Hidden Truth Academy is a prestigious institution that raises it`s young student to become experts in the field of mental abilities and train them on their own special powers and physical abilities. =History= The academy was founded in the year 1958 by Maximillian Awshton, the first headmaster. The school first years built the base for the later structure that came to be re-constructed in year 2012. Year 1957 - 1958 Year of foundation of the academy. Nothing is known about the wereabouts of the previous building that used to be in the same place, old documentation refers to the construction as the "RCD" (Research Center of Distortions), the archives refers to Maximillian Awshton as the head leader of the RCD and a second name is also mentioned "Ferwinka Olleister" that had the position of sub-lead. Detailed information about why the old construction disappeared without leaving traces behind is stored in old documentation hidden in the library near the forest and a diary called "Helena Project" was left behind by Ferwinka Olleister for future generations to know the truth when the right time comes, the diary contains the information about the "Day of Sins", explaining how a big distortion destroyed the complete facility of the RCD and ended with the lives of almost all the personal and researchers excluding Maximillian, Ferwinka and some others that were inside the later called "Labyrinth of Lies". In year 1958, a new construction was made and Hidden Truth Academy opened its doors to the outside. Maximillian Awsthon had the power to detect those young children's that hold onto the powers of the "Gate of Lies", powers that were granted to child's with certain capacities during the big distortion that destroyed the previous RCD. Along with the construction of a special school to raise and train this children's, Maximillian and Ferwinka started the "Labyrinth of Truth" system that allowed them to create special facilities that were called "Gameboards" by using their special powers acquired during the big distortion on the day of sins. By this time the first "Game Master" was Maximillian`s first son "Ollivier Awshton", a powerful young man with the ability to control distortions and manipulate matter, this ability was inheritance from his father. Year 1970 After years of a successful work, the academy became one of the most respectful and prestigious institutions of the time. After the decease of the first headmaster, his son took the direction and after him, his son did the same. By the year of 1970 new structures were added to the old one and the remaining old structure became nothing in the time. The third headmaster allowed other teachers who previously were student of the academy to became game masters and they implemented the new “Labyrinth of Truth” systems that added new features such as special objects, special bosses and events, created for students to train their abilities and master the mysteries the game masters gave them. The third headmaster decided to built the basement underground, using the technology of the time so they could hide the training rooms and all the equipment they used to face the labyrinth´s. Year 1998 During this year, the academy suffered a big distortion from the labyrinth of lies, due to unknown circumstances monsters inside the labyrinth could trespass the “Gate of Lies” and the school grounds became a hell in one night. The student became targets and this almost costed the life of some of them. This is when the fourth headmaster child's showed their power for first time, with only 10 years and a few knowledge about their distortion control abilities, they unleashed a new power, the first son unlocked the ability to control time through space, he could record, delete, freeze, fast forward, move time inside certain spaces and he acquired extremely high mental powers. His twin and the second daughter of the fourth headmaster, had the ability to freeze a live being time and she acquired extremely high darkness powers along with the ability to read ancient documentation and grimmoires. Year 2012 By this time, five generations of headmasters have taken over the academy´s direction. During this year, the fourth headmaster child's took over his position, both of them had the same rank and leaded the academy to it´s time of modernity. All the old structure was changed to high tech equipment, the basement was remodeled and re-estructured by the headmasters and the school building acquired modern structures. The academy became symbol of technology and future, the development of new technologies for the school became famous around the world and many graduate students started to work in influential corporations that worked in the development of new and future technologies, being the most important the Matsuhara Group. During this year the acedmy system changed and the classes divided into Black Class & White Class, from elementary to middle and finishing with secondary level. thumb|236px|Entrance Map thumb|326px|Classroom Buildingsthumb|384px|Backyard Map